Fate
by bubbersgod
Summary: The world is not so safe forever. Takes place after the victory of the allied nations. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke join to face a new threat. Lemon at end. HinXNar


Ok this is not a chapter based story so I will warn you about the Lemon when it comes up, as it is not a main part of the story rather a bonus for you lemon lovers. This is going to be a long one but hopefully worth your time. Please do read and leave reviews. We writers love reviews. Even if we are amateur at best.

* * *

Fate

It has been four days since the great war ended. Sadly many allies where not spared. One so was Neji. He was killed in combat. His funeral is to be held in a few days and Everyone is getting ready for it. Naruto is in a store purchasing a new suit for the occasion. Funny, he thought how much he helped in the war and yet he still is flat broke. Thankfully the man running the store knows Naruto and lets him have a suit for free. All black, formal, and as Naruto describes it, "way to tight". The damn suit is nice on him no doubt but at the cost of great discomfort.

Wile this is happening Sakura is still busy healing wounded people from the war. Most of the others are preparing for the funeral. Hinata is mourning Neji's death, on top of also fighting thoughts about Naruto. They had a passionate moment on the battle field not only once but two times now. As if that wasn't bad enough she was expected to speak at the funeral. So she is quite busy. But somewhere deep in the caves of a forgotten mounted, someone awakens from his sleep.

(The following is the back story of this tales villain.)

Akron

Long ago, back in the times of the sage of six paths. There was one other person whom had learned the secret of chakra, just as the first sage of six paths did. This man was to many known as, "Akron" but more often referred in praise. They called him, "Akron the great" or even "Akron the wise" and other such great things. For he two was spreading his knowledge to people. However he was not one to spare detail. Where the first sage was more cautious about his teachings, Akron was known for giving far more information about the possible powers, be they reproductive, or destructive.

People began fighting using what they learned from Akron. And as a result was confronted by the sage of six paths himself. They argued about the peoples rights. Akron believed they deserved to know the truth about these powers, even if there was a possibility of corruption. The sage of six paths tried to convince him to only teach the reproductive things. Needless to say this led to no altercation in Akron's behavior.

The world spun into a great war. The sage ended it by using the power to give sentient life to power itself. This is done by spending a large amount of time pooling ones or many peoples chakra into a container. Then casting a jutsu that puts a portion of ones own life force into an object, thus giving it a mind and body of its own. His first try took two weeks and resulted in the ten tails. The ten tails however was corrupt with far to much power. So the sage split it into nine other tailed beasts, sealing the ten tails physical body in the moon.

These beasts brought balance and peace to the world. But this idea of his was soon to catch on. Akron was by this time cursed and hated. Though people dare not challenge him or talk ill of him in his presence, for he was matched only by the sage of six paths. They now called him, "Akron the corrupt" and "Akron the dark". Akron hated being secretly loathed by the people he once, and truthfully still loved. He had no ill intent, yet they praised the one whom denied them simple knowledge. So he decided if anyone should be hated it should be the sage of six paths.

He tried fighting the sage but he had nine tailed beasts on his side. They defeated Akron and the people cheered. This broke the love in Akron's poor heart. He now hated the sage even more. The people of the world named the sage their king and let him run things. Akron wanted to rule. He wanted to take the world for himself at any cost, then he figured he would have all the time in the world to earn his peoples love and respect once more.

So he traveled far west into mountains people would have no business going to. It was past a massive dessert with no way around. The mountains where massive and could easily tunneled through. He first made a maze of tunnels going through the mountains. The next thing he did was cast a permanent barrier restricting ocular jutsu powers. Then in the core of the largest mountain he maid a large statue of a monster. It was about ten feet tall and was able to hold unlimited amounts of chakra. So he finally sat there pooling chakra into it. He was interrupted by the sage however. He placed a genjutsu on him that put him to sleep for a long time. He could no longer pool chakra having been asleep. And thus the world had nothing to fear from that man.

The sage knew in the future one man would gain the power of all his tailed beasts. At that point the genjutsu hopefully wouldn't have worn off, as the genjutsu stop aging processes as well. Meaning he could be stuck timeless in place for centuries with no sign of aging. The sage past away and the world went its way to where it is now. Naruto has gained the power of all the tailed beasts now. And sure enough the genjutsu wore off of Akron. Only now was he aware of what happened. But even knowing the sage was gone, he still yearned to be the ruler of the world, and to later earn the love and respect he craved for so long.

(Now back to Naruto and company)

It is time for the funeral. Hinata spoke a long heartfelt speech. Many shed tears. Naruto, now holding the power of all the tailed beasts, can sense a large mass of chakra far off. He waits until the end of the funeral to try and investigate. But near the end Hinata confronts him. She asks him for a moment in private to talk. They run off into the woods nearby. Hinata asks Naruto something.

"Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" "W.w...what? Your asking ME? Of coarse I will! I love you Hinata! You are the only person whom has ever truly loved me. So I love you too. I had a small crush on you before I even knew. I just thought you where out of my league if I couldn't even win over Sakura." "Well Naruto, can we go out for dinner later at Cook's grill? I love their barbecue." "Sure hows 9:00?" "Great!"

They go out for the evening and chat a bit. Naruto tells her about the large chakra mass he could sense. She was a bit worried but urged him to wait for such serious things. She wanted to have a nice first date with her new boyfriend. She ordered barbecue ribs, Naruto got beef barbecue kebabs and a some coffee. Naruto has acquired a taste for new things having been joined with all the tailed beasts. The foods and things they like he also likes now, being one with each other and all. Son, the four tails, loves coffee.

They walk to Naruto's house in the star lit sky. It was peaceful. "Naruto, I had such a wonderful time. Thank you so much." No problem honey!" Hinata blushed at being called honey by Naruto. She is not used the idea of such things just yet. But she asks Naruto if she could stay the night with him. Only a fool would decline so Naruto invites her in.

They talk and play around with each other for a few hours. Then they spar for Hinata's training sake. She is quite good and even stomps Naruto's frog style tyjutsu. They get tired and go to sleep together, cuddling happily. Naruto was worried about an intimate encounter but no such mess came up. Not much happened in the respects of romance. Not even a first kiss just yet.

While all of this is going on, Akron is continuing his progress of producing a new beast. He was wondering what he would call it, or how it should look. He decided a fitting name would be Kraken. It is to have four legs holding up a massive body covered in fifteen huge heavily spiked tentacles. Its face would look much like a persons, bald, two blood red eyes, a set of razor sharp teeth, a snakelike nose, and two horns pointing strait up on the top of its head. The tentacles will be able to change shapes, as well as the whole monsters body itself. A true monster to behold. His goal is not to set it loose, but to force it within himself. (Much like the jinchuriki like Naruto, Bee, and others.)

He is at this point sixteen days into the pooling process. The statue is glowing red with immense power at this point. Akron still has four days before he makes the monster itself. He will after that step force it within himself. Then he would be so powerful he figures the world will be no match for him. Since his battle with the sage of six paths his body has been badly disfigured. Most of his body was burned and is now covered in bandages. The only exposed bit of his self is his left eye. His legs stopped working due to intense burns so he has encased his lower body in rocks, joining himself with the mountain. This will allow him to monitor anything going on in his cave systems easily. Also he is able to summon a monster attached to the mound underneath just in case. He also has two large mettle claws made of Rune, a substance easy to bind and channel chakra through. He channels his power into them to aid in combat, or in this case to pool energy in an inanimate object. He is very well prepared for anything.

Naruto gathers a small team to investigate the chakra mass he discovered. He has Sasuke, Hinata, and himself for the job. He learned how to use his tailed beast chakra to heal himself and others almost instantly so he didn't need a healing ninja. Hinata and Sasuke have both eye techniques most useful for locating things. Not to mention Naruto can feel chakra like a sixth sense. They set out but soon are warned by many about the "endless dessert". Apparently no person has made it through the dessert to the other side other than the sage of six paths and a man who's name was long forgotten.

The team decides to prepare for the trip for a day and head out the next day. Naruto and Hinata get in trouble. Apparently Hinata looks just like a girl in the area that causes a lot of mischief. Naruto and Hinata get wrongfully scolded by a bean bun salesman. They resolve the issue and eventually help them catch the girl responsible. The next day they headed out. The dessert was insanely long and even more so hot. It was also a damp heat, thanks to a once in every five year rain that happened for two days strait prior to the teams arrival. The group despite the conditions, approach the mountains after twelve hours of walking.

They come upon a cave in the mountain and Hinata tries to use her ability to look in. When she tries the only thing she can see is darkness, darkness that made her eyes bleed while using this technique. Naruto heals her and they decide to try the Sharingan, with the same affect. They enter the cave and a strange cloth flies through the wall on the left into the other, forming almost a red ribbon between the walls. The cloth had writing on it.

"Get out or your lives will not be spared. I can see all three of you. I can tell your powers. You should leave here. This cave is a massive cave. You couldn't even find me. Spare yourselves."

The team knows something is up now. At least they don't split up. In fact most of the obstacles in the place would be impossible to solve or pass without others. Things like no floor leading to a pit of spikes, large gaps, and even some monsters. None proved to be much of a challenge, but with only one person most would be ridiculously hard to impossible. The maze part proved the most frustrating factor, but with Sasuke they make great progress. Finally they find the main chamber. They are startled by Akron's appearance. He faced them as soon as they where in sights reach of him.

His mouth opened, parting the bandage over his mouth to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth. His eyes looked normal but nothing else. His arms Where held up at breast height. Chakra strings attached his fingers to his rune claws. The claws where at his sides. Each claw was the size of a person and had three spikes attached to a sphere forming the claw. They had a hole in the middle of the spikes. As his mouth opened he spoke.

"You people couldn't comprehend what I am doing here. I will change this world and no number of people can stop me. Especially not when I am so close."

They ready for combat as the holes in both claws began shinning. One fires a massive super hot beam of chakra at the group. As they dodge it, the claw maintains a steady beam, chasing Naruto around. Akron did this on purpose to keep Naruto busy, for he knew good and well about Naruto's tailed beasts within him. Sasuke forms his Susano'o to strike one of the Claws, only to be blasted out of such a state by it. He barely dodged the beam. Knowing it is strong enough to do this, they begin to understand just how powerful this man was.

Both claws where now chasing Naruto and Sasuke around, not allowing a second to progress closer to them. Hinata runs to one only to be grabbed by a large hand that came out of the ground. The ground broke from the hand all the way to Akron. The ground crumbled as a huge body, with Akron attached to it rose up. It has four giant arms each free of weapons but ready to strike none the less. Hinata breaks free and all of the arms begin striking at her. She could finally activate byakugan for Akron could not any longer maintain that jutsu with this many others.

She begins slicing bits of the giant figure to bits, but the monster simple sunk back down, and a third rune claw flies up out of the ground and begins firing at her now. Now they where all being chased. Naruto fires a few projectile attacks but the claws either dodge or block damage directed towards Akron, and not damaged.


End file.
